News board
Welcome to the Doom Wiki's news board. Here, anyone can post Doom-related news; about things they have done themselves or things they have snapped up. Releases, announcements, and curious new discoveries are all welcome. Just a few rules: * Sign your posts and comments with ~~~~. * No blog-type entries (personal news). * Announcements of new projects, or progress reports, may only be posted if there is something to show, such as screenshots or demos. [|http://www.feministing.com] Most recent posts at the top. Add your comments below the news post, indented by adding a : at the beginning of the line. Doom movie on cable The Doom movie is showing on Home Box Office starting this month. radius 00:21, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Ultimate Doom for Xbox 360 Live Arcade announced, released Ultimate Doom was released for Microsoft's Xbox 360 console through the Xbox Live Arcade on September 27, 2006. It features split screen deathmatch or co-op play and online (via Xbox Live) deathmatch and co-op play with voice chat. Other features include HDTV support up to 1080i, and 5.1 Dolby Digital surround sound. It appears to support additional downloadable content via the Xbox Live Marketplace. Microsoft's Xbox.com blurb -- Falcomadol 16:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Freedoom 0.5 released Freedoom 0.5 released! Grab it from the sourceforge download page. Several new sprites, cleaned up textures, better monster placeholders, FreeDM and source packages galore! -- Jdowland 14:02, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ZDoom version 2.1.5 is out ZDoom version 2.1.5 can now be downloaded from the ZDoom site. -- Janizdreg 10:40, 2 September 2006 (UTC) A new PrBoom version Version 2.4.2 of PrBoom has been released. See the PrBoom site for downloads and more information. -- Janizdreg 20:42, 20 July 2006 (UTC) ZDoom 2.1.3 released ZDoom version 2.1.3 was released recently. It can be downloaded from the ZDoom site. -- Janizdreg 19:04, 19 July 2006 (UTC) GZDoom hits v1.0.00 Old news but GZDoom is no longer in the 0.9.xx versions. see the GZDoom homepage for more details. -- TheDarkArchon 22:53, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Freedoom 0.4.1 released Version 0.4.1 of Freedoom, a project which is creating openly-licensed replacement content for the DOOM engine, has been released. 0.4.1 fixes a major bug in 0.4 which made Freedoom unplayable with some doom source ports (versions of prboom and eternity for example); the resource WADs have been updated as well. -- Jdowland 11:33, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Freedoom 0.4 released Freedoom version 0.4 has been released today. Freedoom is the project to create free (as in speech) replacements for the doom resources, to complement the game engine (which is available under the GPL). This is the first release in over a year: it was due on 25th Dec but slipped a few days, due to my inexperience of Fraggle's crazy build system. This release features updated versions of E1M1 and E1M8, a new MAP04 and a handful of new sound effects. A lot of work has gone on "under the hood" to make future releases much more straightforward. You can grab freedoom from http://freedoom.sf.net/ -- Jdowland 19:25, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) Doom DS :Someone is making a homebrew Doom for the Nintendo DS. Defect is running the project and is making a new engine from the ground up. It will use new textures, 3d models, interactive GUI's, a grenade launcher and wireless multiplayer. Due to hardware limitiations the gameplay will be more like Doom 3. See the offical site for more details. - Anonymous 4:47, 26 Dec 2005 (CST) Doom Legacy Wiki :The Doom Legacy Wiki has been launched in anticipation of the upcoming 2.0 release of the Doom Legacy source port. It aims to provide a comprehensive resource for users, including documentation, tutorials, a setup guide, news and FAQs. - DooMAD 23:35, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) A new Chocolate Doom version :Version 0.1.0 of the source port Chocolate Doom has been released. See the official site for downloads and more information on the port. - Janizdreg 16:20, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) Doom Community's Folding@Home :The Doom Community now has a Folding@home Team. Stats can be viewed here. We are currently ranked 7832 of 38743, with 22 work units. - Zero 01:05, 21 Jun 2005 (EST) Kama Sutra released :A new a 32-level ultra hard megawad, Kama Sutra by Adolf "Gusta" Vojta and Jakub "method man" Razak, has been released. The file can be downloaded from doom2.net or idgames mirrors. A demo page has been set up, but people interested in showing off their Tyson skills on map 28 should probably wait for the planned re-release. - Fredrik 11:13, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Wad2PDF released :Pate, author of the Why editor, announced today on the Doomworld Forums that he has released Wad2PDF, a program that converts WAD files into PDF files. Check out the project page on SourceForge for downloads and more information. - Fredrik 11:57, 6 Feb 2005 (PST) Doom Wiki news board opened :The news board is now up! - Fredrik 11:46, 6 Feb 2005 (PST) Category:Doom wiki